Voidborne
by Xadkarius
Summary: A tear in the void, a Prodigal Explorer, and an Exile. The void has chosen their targets. Now, it is up to one man, to decide to fate of the world. Ez x Lux, Ez x Riven, Riven x Yasuo, Vel'Koz x Riven (NO TENTACLES!) and a few brief parts of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story WILL include various pairs, some suggestive themes, as well as the slight chance of lesbianism. If you have a problem with any of these, please do not read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**[DISCLAIMER]: All characters and names, as well as part of the storyline and backstory, belong to RIOT GAMES. I do not own any of these. Additionally, this story is NOT CANON.**

**LIGHT NOTE: On to the fun part! On a lighter note, I will try my best to make this story the best I have written so far. On a sadder note though, the reason for this is that I might move on to fictionpress and write normal stories instead of fanfics. Hence, this will be one of my last stories here. **

**I hope you will enjoy the story!**

**Riven- Institute of War**

"You've got to believe me!"

"I'm sorry. We will search for it, don't worry, but until we have found evidence, we cannot help you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry."

And with that, the door closed on Sejuani's face.

Sejuani sunk to the floor in depression.

"Relax Sej…" I whispered, attempting to comfort her.

I had had nightmares about the kind of thing she had described. I knew that creature was something from the void, but yet it seemed too… intelligent, unlike the other monstrosities, such as Cho'Gath, or even Kog'Maw.

"I just wish someone would believe me!"

"I do!"

"But you can't do anything about it! It's so powerful… I don't even know what can stop it! It reduces everything to dust!" Sejuani cried.

"Besides, I don't want you to get hurt… Darius was good enough… I don't want someone else close to me gone…"

"It'll be alright Sej. I promise." I smiled, pulling her up.

"Come on, it'll be unhealthy for you not to eat anything. It's late already. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted that."

Sejuani sniffed.

"Alright…."

**EZREAL- MESS HALL**

"Argh!"

"I'm-"

"Watch where you're goin-"

"Ez?!"

I stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this an odd hour for you? They might start a fight!" I hissed, gesturing to the Demacian warriors.

"They have an image to hold. Relax. Besides, I'm accompanying Sej to grab a snack. She hasn't eaten for a while." Riven said, sadly.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? It's an odd time for you as well. This late at night…"

"Lux wasn't in her room, so I decided to just hang out here and wait." I said, shamelessly gesturing at where I was watching.

"You are really into her, huh?"

"No shit."

Sejuani walked over and tapped Riven on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"We should be going… I don't want to be caught out too late at night."

"Hey Ez?" Riven asked, suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me. I need to tell you something."

Intrigued, I followed her.

Walking in silence, we slowly made our way to their rooms.

Gesturing for Sejuani to proceed to her room, Riven then turned around.

"Alright. Here's what I needed to talk to you about. Have you noticed anything strange about the void monsters recently?"

"They've been more ravenous than ever?"

"What about Kassadin?"

"Kass?"

"Yes Kassadin."

"Well… he's been more reclusive than usual recently…"

"Do you see a link here?"

"Is something going on about the void?"

"A huge beast, described as a void monster, was spotted nearby recently. Officials are searching, but I doubt they are trying very hard. Me and Sej went to talk to one of them earlier in the day and he told us that it was far-fetched. Nothing of that size has been seen before."

"A huge void monster, eh? Sounds dangerous. Count me in! What do you need me to do?"

"Well, you ARE the prodigal explorer. It would be helpful if you could search the area for us."

"Sure thing."

And with that, Riven yawned and went into her room, and I went back to seek out Lux, while trying to use my magical talent to search for that creature from my position.

_This is going to be a long night…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late entry, I was really busy with events these few weeks and wasn't in the mood.**

**I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long!**

**-Xadkarius**

**EZREAL**

**CANTEEN**

"Are you sure?!"

"Of course I am! Why'd I lie?"

"It doesn't sound real and you're not really the most mature guy I know."

"I know I know! But it's the truth!"

Riven sighed.

I had just gotten the news to her: the void creature was IN the league.

"Are you sure?" She asked, one last time, worry in her brown eyes.

"Well yeah…" I trailed off. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. For a moment, it felt like I couldn't look away from her eyes.

_Chill Ez… you already have Lux! What are you doing?_

"Alright." Her reply cut my thoughts off.

"I have a plan!"

Riven tilted her head.

"We can go and request Kassadin for his aid. I think I can get him to help us."

"You do that. I've got my own plans." Riven said, as she gave a nod and left.

_Damn she's cute._

**EZREAL**

**KASSADIN'S ROOM**

I stood outside his room as I knocked for the fourth time.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, for the fourth time as well.

I sighed. This was not part of my plan. I thought he would answer, as he usually did.

Suddenly, the door moved. I quickly stood up straight.

"Ah, prodigal. What are you here for?" Kassadin hissed through the metal plating.

"We need help."

**RIVEN**

**OFFICIAL'S ROOM**

"No. This … Thing… is not in our premises!"

I sighed.

_Why did I even believe that guy…? He's so immature!_

"Thank you." I bowed and left.

Still, I felt as if they were dodging my question…

_Why do I trust him…? Why do I believe in him…?_

I felt as if something was tugging at me on the inside. Something like…

_No. I'm already engaged to Yasuo…_

As I followed this line of thought, unknowingly I was walking towards Yasuo's room.

Coming in front of his door, I didn't know what I was thinking, but I just knocked on it.

"Hey Riven!" Yasuo called, smiling as he opened it.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk…"

I decided to clue him in on the investigation, and my employment of Ezreal.

"Mmm… do you believe that the League would hide this from us?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you think they WOULD hide such a thing?"

"I don't think so…."

"Then…?"

I sighed. It still felt wrong to believe them.

"I'll tell Ez." I said, deflated.

"Oh and Riven, there's a parcel on your table. I haven't looked at it yet. Waiting for you to open it."

"I'll do so later." I said, nodding.

**Vel Koz**

**Void Plane**

"Hmm… I require more samples…" I thought out loud. It was habitual for me, since I was alone most of the time. Many human specimens lay before me.

As I looked through them, I noticed one seemed … odd.

"I wonder…"

I could feel the magical energies emanating from it. It repelled my tentacle, yet I felt drawn to it.

Just as I touched it again, suddenly the void, though it seemed impossible, became darker than it was before, and for the first time in my knowledge, I "lost consciousness".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delays, I might be updating every 2 weeks instead because of some difficulties recently. I hope that you would bear with me, and continue supporting my fanfiction! ^.^**

**Vel Koz, the Void**

Though it seemed impossible, I had done what the humans have bare knowledge of. Apparently, a certain fox had done it before, and now I had done it as well. I was human.

"Hmm…" I pondered, stretching my new fingers, "Interesting…"

The portal lay open. Perhaps it was time to conduct my research in a different way. My tentacles stretched behind me, fading out as I walked through the portal.

**Riven, Lux's room**

"What're you doing with her?!" Lux screamed.

"I swear I'm not doing anything!" Ezreal screamed back.

And I was just sitting there, looking at the interesting couple.

Suddenly, Ezreal paused.

"Get down!"

A purple laser, in all its glory, flew thru the window, taking out the door.

A tan male warrior came flying in after the laser. He was wearing silver gauntlets, with seals inscribed onto them, with a silver chestplate and a cloth covering the bottom half of his face. His hair was brown and dirty, and to top off his armor, he had silver leggings and boots. He crouched on the window sill.

"W-W-Who are you…?"

"Hmm? Ah…" The warrior straightened.

"I am Klev."

Staring at me, he then seemed to realize he was expected to explain.

"Erm… I was testing out my skills… I wanted to join the League…"

Ezreal reached out a hand, seemingly not caring that he just destroyed a window and a door.

"Welcome to the League, then. I'll help you get a place." Ezreal said, smiling.

Lux was sitting in shock behind, as Klev walked out happily with Ezreal.

I left shortly after, still in a daze as well.

_Klev… sounds strangely reminiscent…_

**Riven, her room.**

It was dark.

And there was a figure by the window.

I stepped in shakily. I had terrible nightmares recently, about the dark monster they named Vel'Koz, as well as this creature which morphed, from Zilean shooting arcane bolts to Fiddlesticks with a clock on his back, to Yasuo, fighting with a scythe and wielding a time bomb.

"Hello…?"

My blade was in my hand already.

"I've been expecting you…" Hissed the figure.

Suddenly, I felt as if I knew this person. As if, all my doubts were gone. As if, my nightmares suddenly became logical explanations.

_It's not possible! He died, didn't he?_

"I-Istvaan?"

"Took you long enough…"

The lights flickered on, revealing the cloth of the scarecrow. The scythe was sharp, yet seemed harmless and dull. In his hand was a ticking golden clock.

He laughed maniacally, one leg propped up on the windowsill, the other partially off the windowsill, hanging.

"What are you doing here…?"

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, but we don't have much time…"

The sound of the ticking clock was enough of an emphasis.

"I need you to stick with the prodigal explorer."

"What?! But-"

"No excuses. I know your relationships are abit tight at the moment, but it can't be helped."

And with that, he vanished.

I looked at the parcel on my desk.

_Riven,_

_Your runic blade needs abit more runes._

_-Fiddles_

"Damn that guy."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before I write this, I have an apology to make. I guess... you could say I've "lost interest". This project will probably end here, but then... I hope you will check in once in awhile, maybe give me a few comments. There are a few reasons for my quitting. First and foremost, there has been lack of support for this project. Secondly, I have been busy recently, more than usual. Hence, I hope that you would not mind this ending abruptly. *laughs* My note just might be longer than my ending... so without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

**Riven- Void**

Laughing.

For some reason... it was dark. Very dark. Not even those kind of darkness you get when there is no light. This darkness gave your skin the feeling like it was sucking the light, or even, as some might suggest, your life force, from you.

And the best part is yet to come.

I'm stuck here.

Yes. Not surprisingly, Klev was Vel'koz. I mean, who didn't know that right? Well... except me.

Istvaan had tried his best to stop the Eye of the Void. But too bad. Vel'koz was too strong. With Noxus' support, the void ran rampant.

And guess what.

It was all for me.

All for me.

Vel'koz... that bastard...

More laughing.

"You know I can hear your... delicious... thoughts... right, Riven... My princess of the Void..."

I winced.

"You're out of your mind!"

More laughing.

"You should realize by now that escape is futile. It seems your chances of survival are *Vel'koz puts up a mock board and writes an equation* less than zero."

"Y-You won't get away with this!"

"My my, this is getting much like those movies your species likes to watch. *Puts on a mocking tone* 'You won't get away with this!' Perhaps I already have.

In a few moments, the world is going to be crushed under the combined might of the strength of Noxus as well as the rampant devouring of the Voidborne. There will be no end to this."

"Your forces have been crushed, your leaders slain, your warriors defeated. What more can stand against me?!"

In the time that he had been rambling on about his world domination, I had gotten a slice of my blade out from my arm. I had stabbed a piece into my hand to keep it safe, after realizing it was able to form back from just a slice.

"I can."

And with that, my blade reforged by my side, and I leapt around him, using my blade to carve out wound after wound with every leap.

"Go... to... Hell!"

Swinging my blade right through him, I sliced him in half, and collapsed, exhausted on the other side.

"Arrrgghh!"

And with that, he collapsed into his core, and vanished.

Barely awake, I smiled to myself, before I myself, fainted.

**Ezreal- Institute of War**

"Fall back!" Shouted one of the mages.

_Where's Riven?! Where is she?! She should be back by now! The Voidlings are overwhelming us very soon! We can't afford to wait here for her anymore!_

Suddenly, the assault stopped, leaving a gaping crater of a mess in the middle of the carnage. Debris was flung all around. It was as if, the world had just

collapsed on that spot.

The sound of metal bending.

"Oh shit!" someone shouted.

Vel'koz's ship was falling.

_Riven! Why hasn't she escaped yet?!_

Lux was still crying in a corner after she saw me with Riven.

I feel guilty, but I know I can't hide it.

_This isn't the time to think about this!_

_Right. Time to go find Riven._

With that, I grabbed a pulsefire jetpack nearby. One of the latest inventions from Piltover. It was going to be dangerous, but I needed to find Riven.

And with that, I flew towards the ship.

* * *

Riven was munching on her food as if she hadn't ate for the past 30 years.

And I got to sit there and stare.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _you?!_" mumbled Riven back through mouthfuls of bread._  
_

"Can't you see I'm enjoying food here?! Let a girl have some eating space!" She shouted.

And this was the normal day for us.

Yasuo had disappeared off with the Wind Mages.

They were the mages who could use wind, such as Janna and Fiddlesticks, also known as Istvaan, the leader of the group.

Lux had managed to partially get over our break up, but was always annoyed when I talked to her. Well, at least better than her crying...

And yeah. Things are pretty much normal now.

"Get over here Ez!" Shouted Riven, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Wha-?!"

And I was dragged off to another round of food. Great.


End file.
